cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Krypto
Krypto '''(also known as '''Superdog) is the deuteragonist in the episode the Nature Dragon meets Superdog ''and in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's a super-powered dog who protects Metro City alongside his best friends Streaky, Bathound, the Dog Stars and Hugo. Background Many years ago, Krypto resided on a planet known as Krypton and lived with his master, Superman. On his planet, Krypto would spend his time his time training and playing with his dog friends. Whenever Krypton or another planet was in danger, Krypto and Superman would fight crime together. As a result of their heroic actions, every planet was safe. Every planet except Earth. The Kryptonian council decided that one super-powered resident of Krypton shall reside on Earth while living a civilian life. The council suggested Superman but he said that he needed to be with his wife and children. Krypto offered to move to Planet Earth and protect the residents. Before leaving Krypton, Krypto bid his family and friends, a tearful farewell. Krypto began to reside in a technological city known as Metro City. He was eventually found a young boy named Kevin who adopts Krypto. During his time in Metro City, Krypto befriended his neighbor's house cat, Streaky, Batman's pet, Bathound and the super-powered Dog Stars. Together, they began to protect Metro City from villains such as Mechanikat and his deadly assistant, Snooky and the clumsy Catbots. Development Krypto the Superdog was one of the storywriter's favorite cartoons and choose to include him in his stories. While creating Krypto and his background, the storywriter decided to have his backstory, be different from the cartoon's. Also, along with the other dog-and-cat characters, Krypto is capable of engaging into human-related activities. Personality Krypto is portrayed to be a civilized and accountable dog with a sense of authority and justice in his heart. He will not hesitate to protect the people, he loves. With a sense of authority and justice in his heart, Krypto wants to make the world safe for his friends and family. He appears to unfriendly and vicious towards those who want to destroy his home or who tries to harm his family. Whether it's Snooky or somebody else, Krypto immediately dislikes someone who inflicts pain on an innocent person or causes despair for them. Nonetheless, Krypto is very friendly, polite and accepting to everyone, he meets. Aside from his enemies being cats, Krypto seems to lack a prejudice against them, which is shown with his friendship with Streaky. Krypto also seems to get along with humans that he meets. When he first met Hugo, he was immediately loyal to him and showed a great degree of sympathy by comforting when he believed that his invention malfunctioning was his fault. Due to his loving relationship with his friends and family, Krypto is very jovial, playful, goofy and can often joke around with them, just how many younger siblings tease their older siblings. He's also very supportive of them, as shown with his growing friendship with Hugo. He appears to soft-spoken, wise and patient when giving advice to Hugo as he working to save the world from Mechanikat's heinous scheme. Physical appearance Krypto is a slender and slightly muscular white Labrador Retriever wearing a red cape and a dog collar that is in the shape of his Superman "S." Afterwards, he wears a black collar, symbolizing his civilian life in Metro City. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Flight: '''Krypto's prominent power is being able to fly with no wings or jet packs. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Krypto is able to lift objects that heavier than a thousand pounds * '''Heat vision: '''Krypto is capable of projecting beams of heat from his eyes. Hotdog's pyrokinesis is shown to be stronger than Krypto's heat energy. Abilities * '''Speed: '''Krypto is shown to have the equal speed of an ordinary dog. But it can be increased when he's flying. * '''Animal Smell: '''Krypto possesses the average smell of a dog, as well. Appearances The Nature Dragon The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Krypto is introduced as the pet of Kevin, who is attending the Metro Science Center for the science fair. He and his owner bumps into the inventor, Hugo who's entering the science fair. Krypto happily watches as Hugo presents his invention but he suddenly witnesses Snooky tampering with the invention, causing it to malfunction and destroy half of the center. Feeling that the invention's malfunction was his fault, Hugo leaves the science center. Krypto and Streaky follow the young genius. At some point after their departure, Snooky steals Hugo's invention and brings it back to his master's spaceship. Back at the hotel, Krypto and Streaky comfort Hugo by telling him that the invention malfunctioning was Snooky's fault, not his. With this knowledge and angry with Snooky's villainy, Hugo jumps into action. Krypto contacts the Dog Stars and they travel to Mechanikat's spaceship. On the ship, a booby trap is activated and the Dog Stars are stripped of their powers. Believing that they're going to meet their demise, Hugo manages to get hold of the neutralizer and restores the Dog Stars' powers. The Dog Stars then battle the Catbots. With the Catbots defeated, the Dog Stars work together to defeat Mechanikat. Mechanikat and Snooky are defeated and Hugo's invention is retrieved. Because of his heroic actions, Hugo is awarded with a medal and is made a member of the Dog Stars. Krypto congratulates the latter, on a job well done and said that he always believed in him. Afterwards, Hugo returns to Earth and wins the science fair. Krypto, Streaky and the Dog Stars join Hugo and his family as they travel to an ice cream shop, in order to celebrate. The Nature Dragon meets Bathound In Metro City, Hugo, Krypto and Streaky are patrolling the city until Hugo spots a presumed criminal in a military base. But once they got close, they recognized him as Ace the Bathound, a close friend of Krypto and Streaky. Hugo, on the other hand is ecstatic to meet the partner of Bathound for the first time. Bathound informs the trio of a group of bullies stealing military technology. The suspect is Butch but the pair are unable to identify but Hugo is as he's a student from his school. Hugo offers to tag along but Bathound refuses as he saw Hugo as dead weight. Krypto reassures Hugo by promising him that he'll get the opportunity to impress Bathound. Later that night, the trio tracks down, Butch and the gang but are unable to tell them anything as they have no recollection of stealing military technology. Hugo shows up and tells that his arch-enemy, Luther that he hired Butch to steal the technology and erased his memory with his staff to ensure that his plan remains a secret. Slightly impressed by Hugo's intelligence and resourcefulness, Bathound allows Hugo to tag along with him on the mission, to the satisfaction of Krypto. At the opening of the new Metro City National Bank, Luther uses the stolen technology to charge up his staff, thus conjuring up a snow storm which instantly freezes everyone when a snowflake touched them. Bud and Lou steal the money but are confronted by Hugo, Krypto, Bathound and Streaky. Bathound is knocked by Luther's staff which electrocutes him and Krypto and Streaky are knocked out by a construction crane, leaving Hugo to fight Luther and his minions, himself. Unfortunately, Luther traps Hugo in a spaceship which is rigged to explode as soon as leaves the Earth's atmosphere. Krypto and Streaky regain consciousness and wonder where Hugo was. By using his X-Ray vision, he sees Hugo struggling to break free of the spaceship and notices that the spaceship is filled with an explosive fuel. He wakes up Bathound and fly up to rescue Hugo. Krypto and Streaky free Hugo and they proceed to arrest Luther and his minions. Xavier has Luther arrested, the damages to the bank are repaired and Xavier lifts the snow spell on the bank patrons and erases their memory of the storm. With dignity, Bathound admits that he was wrong about Hugo and bids a farewell to his friends, not before he shares a witty fist bump with him. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Pets Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Hybrids Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Immortal